


What's My Name?

by CeliaEquus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen, Greg's real name, Possibly Pre-Slash, Well it's one theory anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock apologises for offending Greg, although he honestly cannot see what the problem is.  Of course he knows Lestrade's name!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own 'Sherlock', nor am I making any money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's My Name?

Lestrade was gazing out the window of the B&B when Sherlock found him.

"I apologise if I offended you," he said. Lestrade snorted.

"Offended me how?" he asked.

"That… bit. With your name. You appeared to be grieved at the implication that I did not know it."

"More than an implication," Lestrade said, and he turned around. Slowly, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "You didn't know it was 'Greg'. I've known you for nearly a decade—"

"Not quite that, detective inspector—"

"And you never bothered to ask my first name."

"I never needed to," Sherlock said, and he also crossed his arms. "I located your personal information myself. Asking you would have involved admitting that I couldn't tell your name at first glance. Besides, anyone else would ask. And I am not anyone else, Lestrade, as you ought to know."

"Common courtesy… You looked at my file, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Sherlock smirked then, and leaned closer. "Oswald."

Lestrade's jaw dropped, before he recovered himself. "You…"

"The first time I heard you introduce yourself to someone as Greg, I deleted it. If you were going to lie about your Christian name, I was going to use neither Greg nor Oswald. Therefore, you simply became… Lestrade. So you see, my dear inspector, I know you better than you think. Never suppose otherwise."

With one last, crooked smile, Sherlock turned on his heels and strode away, leaving Lestrade slightly unnerved and definitely… something else.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I just liked the idea of Lestrade using a different first name, which explains Sherlock's confusion in 'Hound of Baskerville'. Come on, all those stolen warrant cards? He could even guess?
> 
> Does this seem plausible, dear readers?


End file.
